


Get Me To The Game

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Rescue, Traffic Jams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo never misses Bikky’s basketball games…





	Get Me To The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Watch’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Whether he was working or not, Ryo would always be there to watch Bikky’s school basketball games. He’d even go so far as to book time off in advance, especially if it was to be an away game, playing at another school. Most of the teams Bikky played against were from different districts in New York, but there were a few teams in the league from schools in New Jersey so it was always a good idea to set out early when he had to cross the river to get to a game. The bridges and tunnels could get pretty packed in the evenings, cars nose to tail, barely creeping along.

Even then he’d stand a better chance of getting where he was going than he did right now. 

For the first time ever, Ryo was going to miss one of his foster son’s games, and he felt terrible about it, but there was nothing he could do about it; he was stuck in traffic on the freeway because a truck had jack-knifed and overturned, blocking all lanes headed for New York. The game would be starting in just over an hour, but he’d already been stuck here twice that long, and according to the police on the scene it would take at least another hour to clear the road enough to start letting traffic through. Even then he’d still have a good forty-minute drive back to the city.

Ryo had phoned Dee as soon as he’d found out what was happening and had asked his partner to let Bikky know. All he could do now was sit and stew, like everyone else. 

He was doing just that when there was a tap on the window and he wound it down without looking. “Yes?”

“Hey, babe.”

Ryo nearly gave himself whiplash he turned so fast. “Dee! What’re you doing here? How did you get here? It’s complete gridlock!”

“That’s the beauty of motorcycles; situations like this, they can get where cars can’t. I’m here to get you to the game. Hop out; the bike’s on the hard shoulder.”

“But I can’t just abandon the car!” Ryo protested. It was one of the squad’s unmarked cars since Ryo had been on police business.

“You won’t be; Ted’s with me, he’s gonna trade places and drive it back for ya. He owed me a favor.”

“This is crazy,” Ryo said, opening the door as Ted appeared beside Dee, pulling off a crash helmet. 

“You don’t wanna let the brat down, do ya?”

“Well no, not if I don’t have to…”

“C’mon then!”

They switched places, Ted getting into the car while Ryo donned the helmet. 

“Thanks, Ted. I owe you.”

“No problem; not like I had anything better to do. Tell Bikky good luck!”

“I will.” Following Dee back to the motorcycle, which was being guarded by one of the traffic cops, Ryo climbed on behind his partner and moments later they were off along the hard shoulder, slipping through the narrow gap between the truck and the railing, then speeding away along a stretch of freeway devoid of traffic. They made good time, but still reached the school with barely five minutes to spare, parking the bike and hurrying inside to take their seats in the bleachers just as the home team came out onto the court.

Scanning the seats, Bikky spotted Ryo and waved, grinning widely. His foster father never missed a game!

The End


End file.
